Les petites histoires de meutes
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Cette histoire est devenue un recueil ou vous pouvez participer en me donnant des idées d'écriture mais toujours en restant dans les couples qui sont déjà créer Vous pouvez même faire des suites en vous aidant des anciens OS poster. J'espère que plusieurs d'entre vous participeras en attendant je vous laisse avec les os déjà écris :)
1. Peter

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principale « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut )

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

Rating : K

Pairing : Steter/Scerek (je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce couple (Scott/Derek) j'espère que je réussirais) Couple déjà établi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Peter Hale**

Peter était au loft avec Stiles et Scott, ainsi que Derek, ils avaient décidé de faire un sapin de noël, Derek n'avait bien sûr pas était d'accord, mais quand vous avez un oncle, anciennement psychopathe, qui arrivait toujours à vous convaincre, que oui, le loft est un excellent endroit pour faire un gigantesque sapin, et bien, on arrive à être convaincu et à faire ce fichu sapin.

Trois qui bossent et un qui regarde, vous connaissez cette expression ? Non ? Et bien, je vais vous expliquer, trois qui bossent, donc Stiles, Scott et Derek en train d'installer le sapin, qui commencé à sérieusement les gonfler à Stiles, pour reprendre ces dires, et un qui regarde, comprenez Peter, qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, ordi sur les genoux, pieds sur la table avec une tasse de thé et des gâteaux

 **\- Peter, tu comptes nous aider ou continuer à ne rien faire ?**

 **\- Sache Derek, que quand je vous aiderais ça sera quand il faudra allumer les guirlandes. Le sapin, sa pique**

 **\- Mais nous aussi, on se fait piquer !**

Derek, commença à vraiment fulminer quand son cher oncle avait décidé de ne pas répondre. Stiles prit la décision d'aller chercher son petit ami, en coupant l'ordi et en le levant du canapé, après quelque petite résistance Peter se leva enfin et parti les aider.

Le sapin avancé à grand pas, malgré les idioties de Peter et Stiles qui avaient décidé de jouer à « Celui qui arriverait à faire péter un câble au grand Derek-je-grogne-tout-le-temps Hale » Bon bien sûr Scott se mit lui aussi à vouloir embêter son petit ami et Derek se prêta au jeu, donc ils étaient deux contre deux, le couple Steter derrière le canapé accroupi un tas de fausse neige à leurs côtés et le couple Scerek derrière deux fauteuils collés, en face du canapé, avec également un tas de neige à leurs côtés, et commença une bataille de boule-de-neige, avec de la fausse neige, ils se balançaient tous en même temps de la neige tout en rigolant Peter s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil et mis de la fausse neige dans la bouche de son neveu qui éclata de rire, ensuite Stiles et Scott nettoyèrent tout pendant que Derek et Peter faisait des petites collations.

Ils se mirent autour de la table et discutèrent tout en rigolant, Peter qui regardait la scène eue un sourire nostalgique, son neveu, qui avait était autrefois son confident et meilleur ami, avait un sourire magnifique depuis qu'il avait trouvé Scott et grâce à son ancien Bêta qui était maintenant son Alpha, il arrivé à retrouver l'ancien Derek et ainsi retrouver son ancienne complicité, en pensant à son neveu, il repensa à toute sa famille disparu, à sa sœur Talia qui lui manquer énormément et qui tous les jours qui passaient avaient une pensée pour celle-ci, il sait qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer son compagnon, Stiles qu'elle aurait aimé, il le savait, elle lui aurait dit qu'il faisait ressortir tous ces bons côtés, il était heureux, Derek était heureux. Tout le monde était heureux et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu

MeliaTheDiablesse


	2. Stiles

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Steter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski**

 **-** **Peteeeeer** **!**

Peter préféré ne pas répondre vu comment, Stiles était surexciter, il valait mieux pour lui de l'ignorer.

 **\- Peteeeeeer ! Répond, je sais que tu fais celui qui ne m'entend pas ! Allez quoi !**

 **\- PETEEEEEEEEEEER** **!  
\- ****OKAY** **! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
\- Tu me gueules dans les oreilles pour ça ?  
\- ****Réponnnnnd** **!  
\- Oui ****Stiles** **, je t'aime  
\- Tu m'aimes ****commennnnnt** **?  
\- As-tu pris ton ****Aderal** **ce matin ?  
\- Bien ****sur** **idiot, sinon je serais surexcité  
\- Ah ! Parce que tu n'aies pas surexcité là, peut-être ?  
\- Bah…. J'ai pris du café ce matin  
\- Et combien… ****Stiles** **assis toi et arrête de bouger  
\- ****Euuuuh** **… Je sais plus ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question** **Peteeeeeeeeer** **  
\- Je t'aime suffisamment assez pour pouvoir te supporter quand tu est comme ça  
\- ****Méchannnnnt** **!  
\- ****Stiles** **, tes bras  
\- Pas ma faute  
\- ****Stiles** **, ta jambe  
\- Mais faut que je bouge  
\- ****STILES** **! Arrête de gigoter nom de dieu  
\- Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter…  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre de café ce matin**

Dix minutes plus tard

 **\- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer** **  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ****Tuuuu** **faiiiis** **quoiiii** **?  
\- J'essaye de lire ce bouquin  
\- ****Illll** **paaaarle** **deeee** **quoiiii** **?  
\- D'un mec qui va tuer son petit ami dans les minutes qui va suivre, si le dit petit ami n'arrête pas de l'emmerder  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu parles de moi  
\- ****Naaaan** **tu** **croiiis** **?  
\- C'est une question ?  
\- Non  
\- Donc c'était de l'ironie  
\- Sans blague  
\- Peter  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux réellement me tuer ?  
\- Nan, mais tes malades ! Je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais te faire souffrir avant  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être méchant  
\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux être casse bonbon quand tu le veux  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais pris du café  
\- Pourquoi en as-tu pris ?  
\- Parce que je voulais goûter  
\- Tu as trouvé ça comment ?  
\- Super bon ! Du coup, j'en ai pris plusieurs  
\- Mais ****pouuuurquoiii tu** **as fait ça !** **Stiles tu** **sais que tu es hyperactif, pourquoi avoir pris de la putain de caféine  
\- Je voulais voir ce que ça fait. Et c'est vraiment drôle  
\- À noël, tu prends que ****DALLE** **, compris ?  
\- Oui, oui  
\- Je ne rigole pas  
\- Moi non plus**

C'est ça qu'aimer Stiles, embêter son compagnon jusqu'au bout, parce qu'après tout que serais une vie sans blague, et sans personne pour exécuter les dîtes blagues sur une « victime », même si en l'occurrence cet dîtes victimes, est son compagnon ainsi qu'un ancien tonton psychopathe.  
Oui, Stiles aimer par-dessus tout Peter, c'est pour ça qu'il l'embête, car qui aime bien châtie bien, et ce qui est certains c'est que les blagues n'allait pas être fini... Oh ça non.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Chris

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Aucun

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **P.S :** Lire en écoutant « Sia – My Love (Piano instrumental)

 **Chris Argent**

Chris adorait le piano, c'était même sa passion numéros une avant la chasse, alors quand il rentra chez lui, enfin son nouveau chez lui et qu'il vit un piano dans cette petite pièce sombre qu'il avait conçu pour son propre plaisir personnel, pour sa passion, sa passion de la musique, sa passion du piano. Il se mit derrière celui-ci et se mit à jouer.

Une chanson qu'il aimer particulièrement, une chanson qu'il jouer pour sa fille qui à l'époque n'avait que quatre ans, et que Victoria n'était pas là, car Victoria n'aime pas ça, elle n'aime pas le piano, elle n'aime pas la musique, pour elle, la musique était pour les faibles, pour elle Chris n'était pas faible, Chris était un chasseur depuis qu'il était petit, il chasse ceux qui les chassait, mais Chris ne suivait plus ce code depuis longtemps, Chris ne suivait plus rien depuis longtemps, il faisait ce qu'il voulait maintenant, certes sa femme était partie, mais il lui restait sa fille, sa fille qui était chasseuse, pas une chasseuse comme les autres certes, une chasseuse qui faisait partie d'une meute de créatures surnaturelles, une meute qui était dirigé par Hale, Derek Hale, Derek qui avait vu sa famille se faire décimer par sa traite de sœur Kate, Kate qui pour une raison totalement inconnu voulait tuer les Hale ,et lui, pourtant étant l'ainé, n'avait rien venu venir, mais Derek avait quand même accepter sa fille, il avait accepté l'aide de Chris dans les moments où ils en avaient tous le plus besoin, donc oui, Chris, avait besoin d'une pause, il avait le droit à une pause, et qu'importe si personne n'aimait l'idée d'imaginer Chris derrière un piano à jouer sa musique préféré, à jouer en faisant danser ses doigt sur le piano, à jouer en fermant les yeux et en bougeant la tête, même s'il savait que sa fille était derrière lui, contre le chambranle de la porte, il s'en foutait car après tout, cette musique, il avait aimé la lui jouer quand elle était petite, il aimait la revoir petite les yeux pétillant par cette douce mélodie jouer par lui, ce sourire resplendissant, qu'elle n'adresser qu'à lui, cette innocence que Kate avait enlever en lui révélant ce que les Argent faisait depuis des générations.

Ils avaient tellement connu de souffrance, alors, oui, Chris avait besoin d'une pause, mais Allison serait ravie de la partager avec lui, car après tout, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient de la même famille et ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs, Chris joua les dernières notes de My Love et se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire, et c'est là, c'est là qu'il revit ces yeux pétillants et ce sourire resplendissant, il se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras, la pause était finie, ils retourneraient tous les deux à leurs occupations concernant le surnaturel, ils repartiraient vers le danger sans jamais savoir de quoi sera fait demain, sans jamais savoir s'ils réentendront cette mélodie, qui en disait tellement sur leurs vies, leur vécu et leurs souffrances, ils penseront toujours à leurs disparus certains avec une rancœur d'autres avec une certaine mélancolie, mais ils y penseront toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit os vous à plu, celui-ci j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire

Laissez une petite review )

MeliaTheDiablesse


	4. Lydia

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Steter, Sceter, Allison/Isaac, Boyd/Erica, Malia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny, Mason/Corey, Liam/Hayden, Chris/John, Lydia/Parrish

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Lydia Martin**

Lydia était plein de choses, elle était belle même magnifique, elle était plus qu'intelligente même si elle préférer le cacher et passez pour une pimbêche écervelée et elle était forte autant psychologiquement que physiquement, mais elle était une chose que personne ne savait sauf sa mère, une excellente cuisinière, surtout en pâtisserie, ce qu'elle aimer faire ? Des sablés de noël, chaque année, pendant le mois de décembre, elle faisait des sablés, au citron, à l'orange, au chocolat et plein d'autre goût, elle leur donner plusieurs formes, des sapins, des rennes, des bonhomme en pain d'épices, seul sa mère en avait goûter jusqu'ici, et elle préférer que cela continue comme ça.

Mais un matin, au moment où elle se réveillait, elle pensa à une chose, elle ne savait pas de quoi sera fait demain, personne ne le savait, est-ce qu'elle sera encore en vie, mieux, est-ce que la meute sera toujours complète, donc elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit tous les ingrédients pour faire des sablés, elle sortit tous ces moules de différentes formes et en fit de plusieurs goûts, pour que toute la meute puisse-y goûter, elle ne demandait qu'une chose au moment où elle faisait ses gâteaux, c'est qu'ils restent unis et vivants jusqu'au bout, elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait…

Les gâteaux finis, elle mit tout ça dans un sac et sortis de chez elle, elle avait demandé à Derek de réunir tout le monde au loft, elle mit le sac dans sa voiture et se dirigea là-bas. Une fois arrivé au loft, tout le monde était là, elle leur présenta les gâteaux, tout le monde se jeta littéralement dessus, elle reçut de nombreux compliments, c'est ça qu'elle aimer, la joie se dessinant sur le visage de ses amis, les rires qui remplissaient la pièce, l'amitié partager, l'amour aussi qu'importe avec qui ont le partage, qu'importe si nous sommes différents. Lydia regarda son meilleur ami, Stiles, qui était depuis déjà un bon moment heureux avec son compagnon, Peter, Peter qui était redevenu celui d'avant, celui qu'il n'avait pas connu sauf un, Derek, Derek qui était lui aussi heureux malgré le malheur qui l'avait frappé, mais il avait trouvé la joie auprès de Scott, Scott qui était le meilleur ami, le frère de Stiles, qui était l'ex d'Allison, Allison qui avait su trouver chaussure à son pied auprès d'Isaac, Isaac qui avait était adopter auprès de Derek avec Boyd, Boyd qui était maintenant avec sa petite amie formidable, Erica, Erica qui adorer embêter la kitsune, qui était devenue meilleure amie, Kira, Kira qui s'endentait parfaitement avec Cora qui était devenue une sœur, Cora qui était meilleure amie avec Boyd et avec sa cousine Malia, Malia fille de Peter, cousine de Derek et Cora et petite amie d'Aiden après sa rupture avec Stiles, Aiden qui était encore plus proche de son frère jumeau après les péripéties qu'il y avait eu, Ethan qui était toujours avec Danny, Danny qui adorer partager sa joie de vivre avec Mason qui se considérer comme confident, Mason qui aimer embêter son meilleur ami et son petit ami comme d'habitude, Liam, Liam qui vivait la parfaite idylle avec Hayden, Hayden qui avait réussis à se faire une place au sein de la meute avec Corey, Corey qui ne remercierais jamais assez Mason de lui avoir fait une place, de l'aimer, il y avait Jackson aussi, qui, malgré son éloignement du début était revenue vers eux, et habiter chez Derek maintenant, il y avait Chris, père d'Allison et conjoint, maintenant de John, John, qui avait surpris tout le monde en sortant avec Chris, surtout son fils et Melissa, Melissa mère de Scott, elle adorait veiller sur eux, il y avait leur coach, Bobby Flinstock, il leur balancer souvent des pics mais ils savaient tous que le coach les aimer, sauf Greenberg, et il y avait enfin Parrish sont petit ami, son compagnon, son âme sœur, il la regardait avec un sourire resplendissant, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, oui, elle avait une meute, une famille, des amis, extraordinaire elle était heureuse, elle ne veut surtout pas perdre tout ça, elle ne veut pas les perdre, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour les garder tous auprès d'elle-même si elle doit en payait le prix.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit os vous a plu, celui-ci j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire

Laissez une petite review )

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. Derek

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Sceter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Derek Hale**

 **\- Scott, où as-tu mis ma veste en cuir  
\- Je l'ai reposé à sa place pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle n'y ai pas, justement  
\- Tes sûr ?  
\- Puisque je te le dis  
\- Et tu n'as pas une autre veste à mettre  
\- Écoute chéris, vous m'avez tous connu avec cette veste, Peter m'a toujours vu avec cette veste puisqu'elle était à mon père et qu'il me l'avait donné donc c'est hors de question que je mette une autre veste  
\- ****Ok** **,** **ok** **, calme toi, écoute quand j'ai rangé, je l'ai remis dans le placard qui est dans notre chambre  
\- Scott, j'ai regardé trois fois, je ne le trouve pas et on doit rejoindre les autres dans quelques minutes  
\- Alors ne met pas de veste  
\- Et s'il pleut ?  
\- Oh dis ! Tu me fatigues hein ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te le dis toute suite Derek, je vais rejoindre les autres avec ou sans toi  
\- Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui s'énerve !  
\- Derek, tu me fais, je ne sais pas quoi pour une veste que tu retrouveras un peu plus tard, là, on n'a pas le temps, alors soit tu mets une autre veste ou tu n'en mets pas, mais décides toi vite  
\- Mais je ne peux ****PAS** **en mettre une autre  
\- Et pourquoi, ça ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre  
\- Tu n'en as pas d'… Tu rigoles ?! Derek, dit mois que c'est une ****blaaague** **? Tu n'as rien d'autre en veste  
\- Bah quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin d'autre  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux me prendre la tête en ce moment  
\- Ah, mais désoler de te prendre la tête. Et si je te prends tend la tête que ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?  
\- Parce qu'on est ensemble  
\- Et bien, je me demande comment tu peux me supporter si je te prends la tête  
\- Oh Derek, s'il te plaît, hein, qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir encore là ? Chaque mois, on se prend la tête pour quelque chose, chaque mois, tu repars dans ton délire comme quoi je ne t'aime pas  
\- Bon… C'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis désolé Scott, vraiment  
\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave  
\- On y va ?  
\- Tu ne cherches pas ta veste  
\- Scott, recommence pas  
\- Désoler, tu sais quoi Derek ?  
\- Non quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime  
\- Je t'aime aussi**

* * *

J'ai voulu tester un os avec seulement des paroles, dîtes-moi si vous aimez l'idée ou non ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	6. Melissa

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Steter, Sceter, Allison/Isaac, Boyd/Erica, Malia/Aiden, Ethan/Danny, Mason/Corey, Liam/Hayden, Chris/John, Lydia/Parrish

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Melissa McCall**

Melissa McCall, commença à faire sa liste de cadeau pour la meute, car oui, elle était-elle aussi invitée au loft de Derek, car contre toute attente, Derek avait accepté John, Chris et elle dans la meute, après tout dès qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec le surnaturel l'un des trois les appeler, bon Chris et plus dans la meute, car sa fille en fait partie, John les couvre dès qu'ils font une entorse à la loi et elle parce que dès qu'un corps arrivait à la morgue et qu'il s'avérer qu'il avait été tué par un « animal sauvage » elle appelait l'Alpha qui venait avec son fils, enfin bref tout ça pour dire, qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un cadeau pour chacun d'eux.

Pour son fils, c'était simple, une nouvelle PS4, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'en faire, elle espérer que justement le surnaturel diminue à Beacon Hills, oui, elle sait, c'est beau de rêver.

Pour Stiles, qu'elle considérer comme un second fils, depuis que la mère de celui-ci n'était plus parmi eux, elle allait lui prendre un nouvel ordi, car son ancien avait été casser face à la dernière bataille et elle savait que Peter lui offrirait un smartphone.

Pour Derek, son gendre, elle lui prenait une télé, nan parce que la sienne, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas bien, mais une télé des années '80 en 2016, toute cabossée en plus de ça, ce n'était pas le pied.

Pour Peter, son « second gendre », elle lui prenait une nouvelle collection de t-shirt en col V, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aimer, mais vu qu'il ne portait quasiment que ce genre de t-shirt, elle savait que ça lui plairait.

Pour Lydia, elle lui prit une nouvelle paire de chaussures qu'elle avait trouvée magnifique, elle espérait que ça plaise à la jeune fille, mais bon à entendre la vendeuse, c'était à la mode.

Pour Allison, c'était simple, elle lui avait pris un nouvel arc et de nouvelle flèche, c'était une nouvelle version, et puis elle avait demandé conseil à Chris.

Pour Malia, ça avait était simple aussi elle lui avait pris un cours pour le code et le permis, bon comme ce n'était pas un super cadeau, elle lui prit une parure en argent en plus.

Pour Liam et Hayden, elle leur avait pris un album photo avec des photos d'eux, pris par Stiles et Scott, tout au long de l'année.

Danny et Ethan avaient reçu le même cadeau que Liam et Hayden.

Mason et Corey auraient comme cadeau un livre regroupant les bestiaires Argent et Hale, et toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'ils avaient rencontrées.

Isaac aurait les clés de sa maison, étant considéré lui aussi comme un fils, quand son père était décédé et que Derek lui avait demandé de partir du loft.

Boyd et Erica allaient avoir, aussi un cadeau commun, c'était un joli cadre un peu ancien, avec une photo d'eux tous, bien sûr les loups avaient bien sûr, pas regarder l'objectif pour que la photo ne soit pas remplie de yeux qui flashent.

Jackson, aurait une nouvelle veste en cuir, il y avait eu quelque difficulté avec l'ancienne, elle était complétement déchirée à cause de l'ancienne bataille.

John et Chris auront une nouvelle machine à café.

Kira un nouveau katana.

Parrish allait avoir un livre de cuisine, elle l'avait entendu dire à John, qu'il voulait cuisiner des plats à Lydia, mais qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner, c'était donc une bonne occasion de lui offrir ce livre.

Et enfin Aiden, allait avoir une nouvelle carte mémoire pour son téléphone.

Oui, tous ces cadeaux allaient faire chère, mais elle avait énormément économisé pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, donc cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Et puis c'est noël.

* * *

Voilà le 6ème os, j'espère que ça vous à plu, trouver le cadeau idéal n'a pas était simple du tout

Laisse une review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	7. Allison

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Chris/John

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Allison Argent**

Oui, sa mère lui manquait, enfaite c'était une figure maternelle qui lui manquait, elle avait espéré pendant un moment que son père se trouve une jolie femme, puis, elle avait appris que son père avait trouvé quelqu'un, pas une femme, non, un homme, un shérif, shérif de Beacon Hills.  
Sa tante lui manquait, parce que malgré tout elle l'a considéré comme une sœur, maintenant elle avait un demi-frère, certes hyperactif mais tous les soirs, quand ils n'avaient rien de prévu avec la meute, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, grâce à lui elle apprenait beaucoup de chose.  
Chaque jours, dès que les élèves l'a voyaient ils rigolais, pas tout, tous les élèves mais la plupart, pourquoi ? Parce que son père et le shérif c'était marié, et que son père avait pris le nom de son mari, bien entendu elle avait également demandé au maire de changer de nom de famille pour prendre le même, donc ça rigoler car maintenant elle était officiellement la sœur de l'idiot de service, qu'est-ce que les gens qui sont dans l'ignorance peuvent être débile, alors, oui, elle s'appelait maintenant Allison Stilinski, et alors ? Elle était plus que fière de porter ce nom, elle était fière d'avoir Stiles comme frère, car Stiles était plus intelligent que tous ces idiots, et elle était fière d'avoir le Shérif, John Stilinski comme père.

* * *

Petit os que j'ai adorer écrire

Laisse une review ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	8. Cora

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Steter, Scerek

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cora Hale**

Cora avait appelé son frère pour savoir si elle pouvait passer le mois de décembre chez lui, il lui avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, donc la voilà dans son appartement au Mexique à faire sa valise pour passer un mois auprès de sa famille restante, maintenant que tout le monde, c'était réconcilier avec Peter, les fêtes allez sûrement mieux passer, elle passa dire au revoir à sa meute qui eux aussi allez voir des membres de leurs familles, elle mit sa valise sur le siège passager et monta dans sa Citroën survolt, une voiture de sport noir mat avec les par chocs bleu, elle aussi avait eu sa part d'héritage donc elle s'était offert une voiture, avec un sourire, elle se dit que ça devait être de famille, car entre Derek qui avait une Camaro et Peter une Audi R8 Spyder autant dire que la passion pour la voiture de sport, c'était de famille point, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne son père a toujours eu une voiture de sport les trois marques dont elle se souvenait était Porsche, Audi et Chevrolet, Chevrolet dont Derek à hériter.  
Elle roula vers Beacon Hills, quand elle entendit un miaulement à côté d'elle, c'était son chat, Minuit, un petit chaton d'à peine cinq mois, de couleur noir et blanc et apparemment, lui n'aime pas la route, le souci dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu son frère, qui haïssait les chats, qu'elle en avait un.  
Elle arriva à Beacon Hills, et se dirigea vers son ancienne maison, qui avait était reconstruite, elle descendit de la voiture et Derek, Peter, Scott et Stiles lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, quand Derek sentis l'air avec un regard qui voulait dire, un animal et sur mon territoire  
 **  
\- Tu n'es pas venue seule ?  
\- J'ai ****comme qui** **dirais oublier de te préciser une petite chose  
\- Ça sent le chat, Avait cru bon de préciser Peter  
\- Cora ?  
\- Peter à raison, j'ai un petit chaton avec moi, c'est le mien, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul pendant un mois dans mon appartement  
\- Et ta meute ne pouvait pas s'en occuper  
\- Ma meute à de la famille elle aussi  
\- Cette bestiole ne rentrera pas chez moi**

 ****Bon bien entendu, avec la tête de chiot que firent Scott et Stiles, Derek ne put dirent non, le chaton rentra donc dans la maison et fit le tour du propriétaire.  
Bien plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils étaient tous les cinq dans le salon autour de la table en pleine discussion de la meute de Cora, quand Minuit grimpa sur les genoux de Derek et s'endormit

 **\- Il est** **trooop** **mignon, Peter, j'en veux un  
\- Non, ****Stiles** **  
\- Mais…  
\- Non, je vois le coup arriver à des kilomètres, tu va-t'en occuper quelques semaines et après, c'est moi qui va s'en occuper  
\- ****Pffff**

Le chaton resta sur les genoux de Derek toute la soirée, seul le soir ou tout e monde était coucher, Minuit alla dans la chambre de Peter et Stiles et se coucha entre les deux.  
Oui, les fêtes annoncèrent de belles surprises.

* * *

Le chaton, Minuit, est en faites le mien, quand je l'ai vu passer pour aller manger, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS, et puis je vois bien Cora avec un petit chaton ne me demander pas pourquoi xD

Laisse une review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	9. John

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Chris/John, Steter (sous-entendu)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **John Stilinski**

Sa femme lui manquait, c'est vrai, mais ne faut-il pas tourner la page au bout de 10 ans, sans jamais oublier la personne aimait, c'est ce qu'il a fait, pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru tomber amoureux de cette personne, personne qui elle aussi avait perdu sa femme, ils étaient d'abord devenu de simple connaissance, car son fils faisait partie de la meute de Derek Hale et la fille de cette personne, aussi, ensuite, ils étaient devenu ami, ayant énormément de chose en commun et faisant partie, maintenant, eux aussi de la meute, puis ça avait commencé avec des petites sorties « entre amis », et ça avait continué ainsi pendant tout le long, il y avait eu un baiser, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite, une soirée chez l'un, puis chez l'autre, l'annonce aux enfants, qui malgré leur peur qu'ils n'accepteraient, avait acceptés, l'homme, car oui, c'était bien d'un homme dont il était tombé amoureux, était venu habiter avec sa fille, chez lui, la relation continua pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ça demande un soir, après un dur combat, et qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, l'homme avait accepter, quelques mois plus tard ils avaient conclu leurs relation devant un maire et l'homme s'appelait maintenant Stilinski, ainsi que sa fille, il avait un mari et une fille.  
Oui, sa femme lui manquait, mais il savait qu'elle serait heureuse pour elle et son fils.  
Oui, il c'était marié avec un homme, qui avait lui aussi perdu sa femme et qui avait une fille.  
Oui, il était amoureux, amoureux d'un chasseur, d'un chasseur nommé Christopher Argent, mais qui maintenant ce nommé Christopher Stilinski.  
Il était heureux, il allait pouvoir reconstruire une nouvelle vie, avec Stiles, Allison, mais surtout avec Chris, et qu'importe que les gens de la ville le critiquent lui et sa famille, parce qu'il y allait en avoir, entre son fils, qui était en couple avec Peter Hale, un homme plus vieux que lui, et alors tant qu'il était heureux et lui qui se marier, encore une fois, avec un homme, lui aussi. Mais John s'en foutait des critiques tant qu'il était heureux, que son fils était heureux, que sa fille, car il l'a considéré maintenant comme sa fille, était heureuse et que son gendre, après tout les malheurs que la vie lui avait donné, était heureux aux bras de son compagnon, tant que son mari était heureux, il dirait merde aux personnes qui critiquaient, merde à ceux qui restait à la vieille époque du « On se marie avec une femme, car elle peut procréer, deux personnes du même sexe ce n'est pas naturel », mais qui à déclarer un jour, qu'être avec une personne du même sexe était interdit, qui à dit un jour que ce n'était pas naturel ? Personne. Alors oui, John fera tout pour rendre sa famille heureuse, mais jamais il n'écoutera ces imbéciles, tant qu'eux étaient heureux, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Rien.  
Donc, oui, John était marié à Chris, Chris avait pris son nom, Allison avait pris son nom, et non, non, il n'oubliera jamais sa femme, car c'était quand même son premier amour, celle avec qui il a eu son fils, et ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

* * *

Voilà le nouvel os du 09/12/2016, qui était sur John, j'espère qu'ils vous à plus.

Laisse une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	10. Scott

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Screrek, Steter (sous entendu)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Scott McCall**

Je m'appelle Scott McCall, fils de Melissa McCall et Rafaël McCall, ma mère est infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et mon père est agent du FBI, j'ai un meilleur ami depuis la primaire, Stiles Stilinski, son père est le Shérif de la ville et sa mère est décédée, ma vie a pris un tournant, que je n'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit avant, il y a maintenant trois ans, je n'étais quand seconde quand cela est arrivé, mon meilleur ami et venu me chercher un soir, car il avait su grâce à la radio du shérif, qu'ils avaient retrouvé qu'une moitié de corps et… Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Vous avez déjà tout n'est-ce pas ? La morsure, l'oncle de Derek, tout ça, tout ça, ce que vous ne savez pas en revanche, c'est de savoir comment moi et Derek somme ensemble maintenant, bon, je vous avoue dès le départ, c'est de la faute de Stiles et Peter, si vous n'êtes pas au courant et croyez-moi ça ne va pas tarder, nos deux idiots de première, sont ensemble, si j'ai un peu de temps je, vous raconterez comment ils ont fini eux aussi ensemble, bref, donc je disais, Peter et Stiles, eux-mêmes, nous ont mis ensemble, enfin, ils nous on donner un coup de pouce, ils nous ont pas mis dans une pièce fermer à clé et… Ah bah si en fait, c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, ces saligauds, adorables, hein, faut le dire, même si adorable pour Peter est un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde, nous, on fait croire qu'il y avait un problème au sous-sol, et qu'ils avaient besoin de notre aide à tous les deux, donc nous sommes descendus et au moment où Derek à demander où était le problème et Peter lui a sorti, tout naturellement « Quand il n'y aura plus de tension sexuelle entre vous deux, vous pourrez sortir », subtile n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous dire que le malaise qu'il y avait dès qu'ils ont fermé la porte, était plus que gênant, bon, on a essayé de forcer la porte, mais les deux idiots, pas si idiots pour le coup, avait mis du sorbier en bas de la porte, merci l'intelligence de Stiles, Derek avait raison « le jour où c'est deux-là feront une alliance, on sera dans la merde » il aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour-là tien, du coup, la seule chose qu'on a trouvé à faire, c'était parler, et je peux vous dire qu'on à parler, en passant de la famille, des amis, de l'enfance, et enfin des amourettes que l'on avait pu avoir, c'est à ce moment que j'appris que Derek était en fait bi, en vous écrivant ça, je suis en train de penser que je dois 10 balles à Stiles, pari stupide sur le fait que Stiles était cent pour-cent sûr que Derek était des deux bord et que moi, je pensais qu'il était cent pour-cent hétéro.  
Bien entendu, il avait entendu mon cœur tambourinais comme un malade, stupide ouïe de loup-garou si elle pouvait faire une « panne » dans, ces moments-là ça serait super, donc Derek m'avait demandé si j'éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un, il a entendu quand je lui ai menti en lui disant non, stupide ouïe de loup-garou… Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit, mais on ne le dit jamais trop. S'en suivis d'une lonnnnngue discutions, et j'ai lâché la bombe, le monument même, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, quand je me suis rendu compte de ma boulette, j'étais plus que gêner, plus gêner que gêner ça n'existe pas. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné dans cette histoire, c'est quand Derek m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait aussi, bon, je ne vous cache pas que j'étais heureux, nous nous sommes mis ensemble et bizarrement deux secondes après la porte, c'était ouvert, les deux larrons en foire avaient écouté toute la conversation, bon, dans la logique seulement un seul avait du tout entendre, Peter, et avait transmis à son compère, Stiles.  
Mais, on ne leur en veut pas d'avoir fait ça, car grâce à eux si nous sommes ensemble et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient nous faire.  
Je n'aurais pas le temps de vous raconter la mise en couple entre Peter et Stiles, mais je vous promet qu'un jour, vous l'aurez, car elle vaut le détour, je vous le dis, enfin, surtout la bourde de Stiles, et la tête de Peter, rien que de vous l'écrire, j'en rigole encore.

Peut-être le saurez-vous au réveillon, qui sait…

* * *

J'espère que ce petit os vous aura plus, plus que 14 jours avant noël, ça s'approche, ça s'approche ^^

Laisse une review, ça fait plaisir

MeliaTheDiablesse


	11. INFO

Je suis horriblement désoler je n'ai pas d'idée pour les prochains os, alors je vous propose un petit truc, si vous voulez participer dîtes le moi en mp.

Le principe ?

C'est simple, si vous voulez voir un de vos os que VOUS avez écris, vous pouvez me l'envoyer en mp, bien entendu vous nom d'auteur apparaitra au début de l'os.

Vous pouvez aussi en écrire avec moi, si on trouve des idées à deux, ça fera un os à quatre mains ça peut être pas mal ^^

Bien entendu on peut reprendre les anciens personnages ;) (mais en restant dans les couples cités dès le début ^^)

Si vous êtes intérresser dites moi tout ça en mp

(Ce message sera publier sur "Calendrier de l'avent" et "Recueil OS Steter")

MeliaTheDiablesse


	12. Scott et Derek

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Scerek, Steter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Scott et Derek**

Scott était parti au cinéma avec Stiles, et Derek avait décidé de rester au loft avec son oncle. Le début de matinée se passait très bien, bien sûr Derek ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un message de Scott, car celui-ci avait laissé son téléphone au loft, alors que les deux Hale étaient devant la télé (oui pour cet os Der' télé) le portable de Scott sonna pour signifier un nouveau message.

 **\- Tu ne regardes pas ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas le mien, je ne vais pas regarder.**  
 **\- Tes pas curieux ?**  
 **\- Peter, si Stiles reçoit un message, tu ne vas pas regarder ? Si ?**  
 **\- Moi et Stiles n'avons aucun secret et par exemple quand je reçois un sms, c'est lui qui répond à ma place, pas tout le temps, mais assez souvent quand même.**  
 **\- C'est peut-être important…**  
 **\- C'est sûrement ça mère.**  
 **\- Bon, je ne fais rien de mal de toute façon...**

Derek prit le téléphone dans sa main et regarda le message, il devint d'un coup blanc puis passa au rouge qui montra une profonde colère, le message venait d'une fille, surnommer, en fonction de Scott, « Lisounet ❤ ».

 **\- Derek ? Ça va ?**  
 **\- Non, mais je rêve !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
 **\- Une fille à envoyer « Hey, Salut mon p'tit Scotty ? Comment ça va depuis cet été ? » Avec deux petits cœurs à la fin !**  
 **\- C'est peut-être une amie.**  
 **\- Cet été, il est parti en Virginie, il me disait plusieurs fois qu'il était extrêmement occupé. Occuper à baiser oui !**  
 **\- C'est peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille.**  
 **\- Tu es de ma famille et je ne t'envoie pas de cœur, et ne t'appelle pas Petounet.**  
 **\- Nan ça s'est Stiles.**  
 **\- As-tu vois, c'est ce qu'on met à son petit ami ou petite amie !**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**  
 **\- Ce salopard me trompe, voilà ce que je vois.**  
 **\- Demande-lui des explications.**  
 **\- Nan, je lui fais ça valise, la met devant la porte et il se casse !**  
 **\- Derek réfléchis avant d'agir, c'est peut-être une cousine.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?**  
 **\- Peut-être qu'il a oublié de te le dire, il est totalement fou amoureux de toi.**  
 **\- Si c'était arriver avec Stiles, tu aurais réagi pareille.**  
 **\- Non, j'aurais essayé de voir avec lui avant, je me serais sûrement énervé, je serais même comme toi maintenant, mais j'aurais attendu qu'il rentre et qu'il m'explique.**  
 **\- C'est nous !**

Les deux nouveaux arrivants rejoignirent les deux Hale dans le salon, Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Peter, quand celui-ci se leva pour saluer son compagnon, tandis qu'au moment ou Scott voulu embrasser son propre compagnon, Derek le repoussa.

* * *

Petit os inspirer par Gardie, merci de tes encouragements, car ils ont été utile

J'espère que cet os vous à plus, en tout cas j'ai énormément aimer l'écrire ^^

* * *

 **Réponse Review :**

 **À Gardie :**

Voilà l'os qui à été écris, j'espère que c'est a peu près ce que tu avais vu ^^ et qu'il t'ait plu :)

* * *

MeliaTheDiablesse


	13. INFO 2

Hey tout le monde je tien à dire que je pense changer de titre, et de faire un style de recueil en tout genre toujours en restant dans les couples que j'ai mis, vous pouvez toujours me donnez vos idées de ce que vous voulez, pour les couples (et je pense à ce que m'a demander Gardie) je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'éloigner de mes préférences (nan parce qu'entre nous je n'ai jamais lu autres que ce que j'écris) donc ma petite Gardie pour le Stiles x Harris ou le Peter x Lydia je ne sais pas si je vais écrire (attention je garde quand même l'idée dans un coin de ma tête) donc si vous voulez un style d'os particulier vous pouvez me les donner je serais plus que ravi d'écrire sur ce... Recueil ? Avec vous, votre aide et votre participation, bien sûr il y auras bien entendu des oeuvres qu'ils seront écrites par moi-même ^^

Bref, j'espère que vous avez passez de merveilleuse fête de noël et que vous avez eu les cadeaux que vous vouliez :) moi le mien n'est pas encore arriver... Problème avec le transporteur, je suis un peu dégouter et mes parents encore plus...

Je vous fait plein de bisous et désoler si je vous ai fait un faux espoir en postant ceci

MeliaTheDiablesse

P.S : Je changerais le titre en début d'année... Biz


	14. Scott et Derek 2 (suite)

Oui alors petit soucis j'ai remarquer que l'os 12 que j'avais poster intitulés "Scott et Derek" n'avait pas était publier completement je viens de le remarquer, bien entendu je vous reposte la suite de cet os bien que je ne comprend pas pourquoi la suite n'a pas suivi :/

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Scerek, Steter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Scott et Derek 2**

Les deux nouveaux arrivants rejoignirent les deux Hale dans le salon, Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Peter, quand celui-ci se leva pour saluer son compagnon, tandis qu'au moment ou Scott voulu embrasser son propre compagnon, Derek le repoussa

 **\- Bon nous Stiles on y va  
\- Peter vous restez ici, **Ordonna Derek **, Vous n'avez pas à partir, alors qu'une certaine personne fait des conneries  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faits ?  
\- A toi de m'expliquer ?**

Derek lui montra le message et Scott le regarda à moitié énervé

 **\- Tu regardes mes messages maintenant ?  
\- Non, vois-tu je pensais que ça aurait pu être importants, alors qui c'est ?  
\- Bon nous nous allons allez voir mon père. **Tenta Stiles avec un petit sourire **  
\- Vous. Restez. Ici  
\- C'est vos histoires de couples Derek, pas les nôtres  
\- Peter ! Vous habitez ici, le temps que vous vous trouvez un appart', ce n'est pas à vous de partir, c'est plutôt à celui qui me trompe !  
\- Scotty ? Ta tromper Der'. **Demanda Stiles à moitié choquer **  
\- Non !  
\- Alors qui est cette Lisounet. **Demanda Derek **  
\- C'est ma cousine, Lisa McCall elle habite en Virginie, je ne la connaissais pas avant cet été, vu que j'ai été là-bas avec mon père, il me la présenter, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un oncle  
\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, dans ce cas ?  
\- Parce que ce sont des Vampires et je sais que tu les détestes  
\- Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu avais rencontré de ta famille  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me piquerais une crise de jalousie et encore moins devant ton oncle et mon frère  
\- Tu appelles ça la jalousie, moi j'appelle ça la peur de te perdre.**

Scott alla se lover contre Derek, tandis que Peter et Stiles montèrent dans leurs chambres, Stiles sous le choc que Derek et pu sortir une citation à Scott.

Moral de l'histoire, la jalousie ne permet jamais de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les jaloux voient le réel à travers un miroir déformant qui grossit les détails insignifiants, transforme les nains en géants et les soupçons en vérité.

* * *

Voila n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos idées ou vos suite d'os déjà poster. Vous avez le champ libre (/!\ Tout en gardant les couples déjà crée ;)) (pour les couples vous pouvez les voir sur l'os sur Lydia)


	15. Stiles et Peter

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Scerek, Steter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Stiles et Peter**

 _ **\- Peter regarde celui-là ! il est trop mignon !  
\- Non.**_

Deux minutes plus tard.

 _ **\- Et celui-là ?  
\- Non.**_

Toujours deux minutes plus tard

 _ **\- Ohhhh et celu…  
\- Non.  
\- Mais… Peter…  
\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, ça ne marche pas sur moi.  
\- S'il te plaiiiiit !  
\- Non ! Stiles ! Si on est venue ici, c'est pour acheter des plantes pour les tombes à ma nièce, ta mère et ton père.  
\- Ok.**_

1 minutes 30 et 10 secondes

 _ **\- Peter ! Regarde celui-là, il est vraiment trop chou  
\- J'ai dit non Stiles !  
\- Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?  
\- Stiles, je t'ai acheté ce que tu voulais, une télé pour la chambre, une console pour que toi et Scott puise jouet, parce que la tienne était casser, un nouveau canapé, parce que je cite « le canapé et les fauteuils de Derek sont beaucoup trop dur pour ton joli fessier », une nouvelle literie parce que le lit était trop dur et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Donc, non Stiles, je ne te prendrais pas de chaton, d'une Derek n'aime pas, de deux parce que tu ne vas t'en occuper que pendant une semaine et de Trois les chats et les loups ne s'associent pas  
\- Alors ça c'est faux puisque Cora en à un  
\- Et ?  
\- Bah, je veux un chat  
\- C'est toujours non.  
\- Bien… Tu l'auras voulu…  
\- Stiles ? Stiles ! Attends-moi.**_

\- Attends ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Ta décider de plus me parler ?

\- Stiles !

\- Bien. Boude. Je m'en fous. Tu ne tiendras pas.

\- On vas en caisse et on rentre.

\- Ouais, on va faire ça

Ils passèrent en caisse, payèrent, et sortirent du magasin tout en se dirigeant vers la Jeep.  
Stiles monta derrière le volant Peter à ses côtés.  
Peter essaya de lui parler mais s'en succès.  
Une fois rentrer, Stiles monta directement dans leurs chambres, tandis que Scott et Derek, qui était dans le salon essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_ Demanda Scott _ **  
\- Ta qu'à aller lui demander**_

Scott partit rejoindre Stiles, tandis que Peter s'assit sur son canapé et commença sérieusement à reconsidérer la question.

 _ **\- Alors, Stiles te fais la gueule ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il a réussi à tenir s'en parler, durant tout le trajet ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Peter ? Il c'est passer quoi ?  
\- Il veut un chat.  
\- Et t'as dit non.  
\- Et j'ai dit non.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- J'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Il veut réellement plus te parler ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mauvaise nouvelle Peter. **_Annonça Scott en revenant _ **  
\- Et c'est quoi ?  
\- Ce soir, c'est canapé pour toi.  
\- Ouuuh dur.  
\- Derek. La ferme.  
\- Ok, ok  
\- Tu as réellement dis non, pour le chat.  
\- Derek, aime pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas utilisé cette excuse quand même ? **_Se surpris Derek _ **  
\- Si, il l'a fait.**_ Répondit Scott _ **  
\- J'ai dit aussi que les loups et les chats ne s'accordaient pas.  
\- Cora en a un.  
\- Je sais Derek, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
\- Tes dans la merde.  
\- Je sais Scott.  
\- Va chercher ce chat. **_Lui confia Derek _ **  
\- Mais il m'en à tellement montrer que je ne sais pas lequel prendre !  
\- Il y en a bien un qui lui a plus plu que les autres ? Non ? **_Demanda Scott  
 _ **\- Ouais. Le dernier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? **_S'interrogea Derek _ **  
\- Le déluge.  
\- Peter ! S'énerva Derek et Scott  
\- Ok, ok, j'y vais**_

Peter retourna à la jardinerie, se dirigea vers les chatons, demanda à la vendeuse s'il était réservé, vendeuse qui lui répondit que non, il le prit, passa à la caisse pour l'acheter, le prix il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son hyperactif adorer. Monta dans la voiture en posant le carton où se trouvait le chaton à ses côtés et retourna chez lui.  
Une fois arriver Stiles était dans le salon, quand il vit Peter rentrait il voulut, repartir Peter l'arrêta

 _ **\- Attends Stiles ! Tiens c'est pour toi.  
\- Tu crois qu'un cadeau, vas me faire arrêter de te faire la gueule ?  
\- Non… Mais prends-le, s'il te plait.  
\- Ok.**_

Stiles prit le carton et remonta dans la chambre.  
Quand il ouvrit le carton, il était subjugué, Peter lui avait acheter le petit chaton, qu'il avait vu, il était roux et blanc, il était tellement mignon.  
Il descendit en bas, doucement, pour pas faire de mal au chaton, le posa sur le fauteuil et alla sauter dans les bras de Peter.

 _ **\- Merci, merci, merci.  
\- De rien, Foxy.  
\- Mais… Je croyais que tu en voulais pas ?  
\- Peut-être, mais je voulais retrouver mon hyperactif adoré.  
\- Je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi**_

 _ **Ils s'embrassèrent quand Scott se racla la gorge, ce qui fit tourner les têtes des deux protagonistes.**_

 _ **\- Et il s'appelle comment ce petit monstre ?**_ Demanda Scott _ **  
\- Midi. Je vais l'appeler Midi.  
\- Parce que Cora à appeler le siens Minuit ?  
\- C'est exactement ça Petounet, parce que Cora à un chaton noir et blanc et qu'il s'appelle Minuit et que le mien et roux et blanc et que je vais donc l'appeler Midi.**_

Le soir même, Stiles était en Face Cam avec Cora, et il lui montra ce chaton, étonnamment Cora n'étais pas étonner que son oncle et succomber.  
Oui, Stiles était vraiment trop fort, humain, mais vraiment trop fort pour eux.

* * *

Petit chapitre vite fait ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Ce chapitre est publier sur "Recueil Os Steter"

Laisse une review ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
